YuGiOh! GX a valentine's day secret
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: I suck at summaries really, but I'll try. On a valentine's day, one single person gains a valentine and goes out to find out who..
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first GX story, so please be kind. I'm not gonna tell you who's gonna be paired up, so you gonna have to guess here. I also know it's kind of late to do this type of stories, but I hope you like it over all.

Copyright: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters at all, but hope you enjoy it over all.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: A Valentine Day's surprise 

_6:00 AM Friday February 14th, 2005_

As the sun slowly rises over the eastern area, the sunlight pouring over the grounds of the Duelist Academy, owned by none other then Seto Kaiba himself.

We see one single person trying to walk to the Osiris Red Dormitory, the low-test scorers, as fast as his/her legs could carry oneself. Soon he/her made it to the Osiris Red Dormitory and walked up to the second floor of the two level shack. Slowly looking around carefully, he/she pulled out a white envelope from his/her pocket. Kissing the envelope lightly, he/she carefully slipped the white envelope under the door of the Osiris Red Student's room.

As he/she stood there for a bit looking into the window looking at the occupants, but more importantly the person on the bottom of the triple bunk bed, whose face as slowly being lighted up by the slowly rising sun. So with that he/she turned and started to go back to his/her dorm as fast as he/she could go.

_7:30 AM Friday February 14th, 2005_

Inside the Osiris Red Dorm, a single person was still asleep while his room mates, Sho Marafuji and Hayato Maedo, were awake and getting dressed in the Osiris Red Uniforms. As they looked at their last roommate, Yuki Judai, was fast asleep snoring peacefully on his bed.

As Sho, a short cerulean haired teen, looked at his roommate Hayato, a koala look alike teen, he held out his fist, as did Hayato. They begin to slowly move their fists up and down at a slow pace at first, but at the third time they brought their fist down, Sho made his hand lay flat, but Hayato made his hands into a sideways 'V' sign. As Sho sighed softly, Hayato grinned and took a seat near the desk and grabbed his boots.

"I win Sho. You have to wake Judai up, but remember to grab your helmet to avoid danger." Hayato said as he pulled on his boots.

"Ah…but Hayato, I've done three times this week and you haven't even done it this week." Sho said as he pulled out the army green helmet from behind his back and put it on smashing his hair down and carefully walked over to Judai and shook him softly trying to wake him up.

"I know Sho, but I'm just lucky I guess." Hayato said as he sat up and watched joyfully as Judai kicked Sho in his sleep snoring softly.

"Hayato you have a better chance of waking him up then me." Sho said as he got up from the floor clenching his stomach, but sighed as he handed Hayato the army helmet, who slipped it on when he got it.

As Sho got up dusting himself off, he started to the door, but on his way there he saw something under the door. Wondering what it is, Sho picked it up looking at it carefully.

"Hey Hayato, there's a letter here for somebody." Sho said, as he looked it over trying to find out whom it was addressed to.

"Who's it addressed to Sho?" Hayato said as he slowly shook Judai from his sleep trying to avoid being hit or kicked as Judai was waking up. "Judai, it's time to wake up. I wanna get some breakfast."

"Hmm…? Is that time already?" Judai said as he rose from his bed yawning loudly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his brown hair feel in front of his eyes.

"Hey Aniki (1), the letters for you." Sho said as Judai looked at Sho with wonderment in his eyes while he was stretching.

"Really Sho?" Judai asked as he walked over to Sho and took the letter from him and looked at it, seeing his name on it printed in pink. Looking amazed he decided to open it. When he opened the letter, he read:

_Dear Judai,_

_Ever since you first came to Duelist Academy, you intrigued me so I decided to see why. And I did, but soon I kept wondering why you were in my mind whenever I saw you and I felt hotter whenever I got near you. Every time I see you, I can't help, but smile and enjoy your company._

_By now you're probably wondering who I am right? Well I don't want tell you who I am because I'm afraid that you won't return my feelings. This is the best I can do. I've kept these feelings to bottled up and I felt like if I couldn't tell you then I was gonna explode._

_Judai what I'm trying to saw is that…I love you. I love you more then life itself. I love you more then anything in this world. You mean the absolute world to me and I would do anything for you._

_I just hope that you return the feelings that I share for you, even though you may not who I am, but I hope you really do._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

"Whoa… this is a love letter guys." Judai said as a blush slowly crept across his face as he stared at the letter.

"Really Aniki?" Sho said as he tried to look over Judai's shoulder to get a look at the letter, but Hayato grabbed the letter out of the Judai's hand making Judai jump in surprise.

"Hmm… this person really likes you Judai. Here Sho look." Hayato said as he handed Sho the letter.

As Sho read the letter a grin slowly crawled over his face and then once he was finished, he looked at Judai.

"Aniki's got a girlfriend. Aniki's got a girlfriend. Aniki's got a girlfriend." Sho said as he pranced around Judai laughing. Hayato just laughed as he watched Sho prance around Judai saying, "Aniki's got a girlfriend". Soon Hayato decided to join Sho prancing around Judai saying, "Judai's got a girlfriend."

As Judai stood there getting redder and redder in the face by the minute, a thought slowly crossed his mind. As he continued to think of his thought, his face went paler and paler by the second before the color of his face turned as white as a sheet, his face turning to a look of disgust.

"Hey guys… guys… GUYS!" Judai screamed at his roommates making them stop and look at him. "Did you guys ever think it could be a guy instead of a girl?"

That single statement made both Sho and Hayato stop dead in their tracks and look at Judai, the color of their faces turning white as a sheet as well, their faces turning to a look of disgust as well.

"Sorry Aniki, we didn't think of that, but let's hope it's not a guy right?" Sho said as the color of his face turning back to its original color.

"Yeah, but Judai you might want to hurry and get dressed so you can get some breakfast before school starts." Hayato said as he walked out of the room.

"That's right Aniki, you better hurry." Sho said as he followed Hayato out of the room.

As Judai started to get ready, the letter kept coming back to his mind wondering who sent it. There seemed to be so many possibilities for people that may love him, but he would have to figure that out later. As Judai headed out of the room he grabbed the letter. Slipping it into his pocket, he made his way down to get some breakfast.

_12:00 PM Chemistry Class_

As Daikojtchi continued to teach his class he looked around seeing everything as usual: Judai fast asleep, Sho trying to stay awake, but was failing. Hayato paying full attention. Misawa Daichi looking around lazily while giving some of his attention. But there was something different about today. Asuka Tenjoyin. As usual she was paying attention, but it seemed to Daikojtchi that her attention was divided between his teaching's and something else, but what though?

The smell of burning chemicals and the feel of warm liquid running down his hand turned his attention back to the test tubes he was using, but it was too late. The chemicals exploded on him. Again. He felt that he should have gone back to college again, but now wasn't the time to think about it as the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch.

"Ok class… have a fun weekend and be safe." Daikojtchi said as his fat cat, Pharaoh, jumped into his arms. He smiled down at his cat and softly scratched behind Pharaoh's ears and walked out of his room to go get some lunch as well.

As Judai left the room, he caught sight of one of his friends, Misawa Daichi, walking to the door for his dorm, Ra Yellow, to get lunch. Judai ran up to Misawa trying to get his attention.

"Misawa! Hey Misawa! Wait up!" Judai said as he jogged up to Misawa as Misawa stopped and looked at Judai.

"Oh hey Judai, didn't see you there… how are you doing?" Misawa asked as he looked at his friend who was trying to catch his breath

"Good, but I was wondering why don't you join Sho, Hayato and me for lunch? Or would you rather eat at your dorm?" Judai said, as he looked at his friend in question

"Why not… it's fun to eat with you guys…let's hope there's not food fight this time." Misawa said as he grinned happily as both he and Judai made their way to the Osiris red Dorm to get some lunch.

"Aww, but come on Misawa, you know you enjoyed that last food fight…especially when you through your pudding at Manjyome and caught him in the face." Judai said as he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah good point, Judai. But still I got sauce into my hair and it smelled like Barbecue for an entire week. Even after I used scented Shampoo." Misawa said as they entered the cafeteria for the Osiris Red Dorm. "Hey Sho, Hayato."

"Hey Misawa." Sho and Hayato said as they greeted him.

"Hey Sho, Hayato." Misawa said as he and Judai took their seat across from Sho and Hayato at the lunch table.

"So how are you doing?" Sho asked Misawa.

"Good. So how's your brother doing Sho?" Misawa asked as he looked around at his friends.

"He's good, but lately he's been quiet and been spending a lot of time with Asuka lately. But I don't know why though." Sho said as he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Huh? Really Sho? I wonder why though…" Judai said softly while looking at his food sadly. Reason being that he's liked Asuka Tenjoyin for a long time. Sighing softly, Judai turned back to his food eating slowly.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm sure nothing's going on between them." Sho said knowing of his Aniki's affection for Asuka and hoping that he's right.

"I wouldn't be sure of that Judai…I saw them both going into Ryo's room yesterday and they didn't come out for the rest of the day." Manjyome said as he ate his food sitting at a different table other then Judai and his friends

"How are you so sure, Manjyome?" Judai said as he looked at him wondering how he knew this.

"It's Manjyome THUNDER, Baka!" Manjyome screamed at Judai, but took a deep breath calmed down. "I saw them through Ryo's window. They were on his bed close together."

Judai's jaw dropped as he looked at Manjyome in disbelief, not believing what he's heard, but some where deep in his heart, Judai knew that Manjyome was telling the truth. Sighing softly Judai silently rose from the table, grabbing his food and putting it away, walked out of the cafeteria.

As Judai's friends watched him leave with a dark and sullen face, Sho could've sworn he tears start to well up in his Aniki's face and fall out. But Sho couldn't tell cause Judai moved to quickly. As Hayato, Sho and Misawa all turned back into the table; both Misawa and Hayato turned towards Sho with questions in their mind.

"Sho…what's wrong with Judai?" Hayato asked his cerulean haired friend.

"Aniki…likes Asuka very much. He has for a long time now. It must've really broken his heart to hear that." Sho said as he looked down

"Hmpf…girls just get in the way. A real duelist should be able to ignore all distractions. Women are one of them. (No offense to women)" Manjyome said as he walked out of the Osiris Red Cafeteria.

"Poor Judai…let's hope he doesn't to do any stupid." Misawa said. Seeing the shocked face on Sho and Hayato's face, he got up and left quickly, Sho and Hayato following him "But still…let's find Judai and make sure he's okay."

As Sho, Hayato, and Misawa split up, they walked around the grounds of the Duelist Academy looking for Judai. Soon they found him near the lighthouse at the harbor looking into the water below him as he sat on the edge of the harbor.

"Aniki…are you all right?" Sho asked as he took a seat near his Aniki, hoping that he was fine.

"I don't…I don't know Sho." Judai said as he continues to look into the sea sadly, a few stray tears escaping down his face. "I really like her and I was hoping to ask her out soon, but I couldn't find the courage though."

"What? Yuki Judai couldn't find the courage? Judai…you're the bravest guy here, you've done more couragess things then all the people on this island put together." Misawa said as he patted Judai on the shoulder

"Yeah, but this is different. Girls are more complex then those adventures." Judai said as he looks at Misawa. "Asuka is the most beautiful woman on this island…I could never find a person who I would love more then her."

Misawa couldn't help, but grin as he looked Judai straight into the face, then he started to chuckle lightly, but as he busted out into a full laugh, Misawa fell onto the ground laughing harder then he has ever laughed in his whole life.

"Misawa! What's so funny about this?" Judai said as he got red in the face while looking at his friend pissed off beyond belief

"It's… It's…. It's you!" Misawa said as he his laughter slowly died out and he got up wiping away the tears from his eyes. Looking straight into Judai's eyes Misawa said "You tell me that you love Asuka more then life itself, when you can't even tell her this yourself. Most guys would've laughed, but that took a lot of courage to admit. So why not tell her then? Go to Asuka and tell her or write a note signing it from you."

"Maybe Misawa…. But what if she doesn't like me?" Judai said as he looked at Misawa.

"Then it won't matter cause you'll have finally got it off of your chest and you'll be happy with yourself even if she says no." Hayato said quickly making all of them look at him in surprise. "Uhh… it happened to me before."

"Hayato's right Aniki. You gotta tell her how you feel even if she doesn't like you." Sho said bravely standing up on his feet along with Misawa and Hayato surrounding Judai.

"Yeah…your right you guys. I gotta tell her how I feel even if she doesn't like me." Judai said as he got up and clenched his fists in agreement. "Let's go you guys… we gotta get to class!"

As Judai and his friends started running back to school laughing and having fun on the way, a person stood on a cliff overlooking the harbor smiling softly at the group.

"Don't worry Judai, we'll be together soon…" He/She said as the person started to run back to the school as well to get back his/her classes as well.

9:30 PM Friday February 14th, 2005

As Judai sat his desk, a piece of paper in front of him, a pencil in his hand being twirled around slowly. As Judai sat there in his chair wondering what to write to tell the girls of his dreams how he felt. So far nothing was coming to him, but as his mind wandered to the letter he got earlier this day.

As Judai pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket and looked at it, his DA-PDA (2) went off beeping making him fall out of his chair and onto the floor. Groaning in pain, Judai got up and grabbed is DA-PDA and saw that he had a video message ready for him. He pressed play to start it up, but all he saw was static and a garbled voice

"Yuki Judai…if you wish to see who your secret admirer is then meet me by the harbor in one hour. And bring your deck. See you there Judai." The voice said as it disappeared from his DA-PDA leaving Judai wondering whom it was that called him.

"Who was that? Does this person really know who is my secret admirer is?" Judai asked himself as more then hundred, maybe thousands of more questions poured into his mind about the mysterious person, but one answer came to his mind beyond all the other questions. "I must duel this person to find out who like me."

So with that in mind, Judai grabbed his deck and started to shuffle through his deck taking cards out, putting new ones in tell finally he was happy with his deck and slipped it into his deck case on his side hip. As he headed towards his door, he grabbed his duel disk and slipped it onto his wrist ready to duel who ever it was, but as he got near the door he saw another white envelope under his door.

"Hmm? Another letter?" Judai asked himself as he bent down and picked it up. Seeing it was addressed to him, he opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Judai,_

_It's me again. Your Secret Admirer. I felt that I needed to tell you again that I can't help, but fall in love with you more and more as each day passes and a new one begins._

_You're with me in my dreams and thoughts. Every time I see you pass by I can't help but smile at your cheerfulness and your spirit towards people that make people happy even if they are sad about things, like me. When I was going through tough times, you helped me smile and go back to the way I was._

_I wrote a poem for you. I hope you like it._

'_Your Dorm is Red_

_My Dorm is Blue_

_I love you more then life itself_

_And I hope you return those feelings'_

_Signed your Secret Admirer_

'Well that eliminate 2 dorms full of suspects' Judai thought as he read the letter over again in his head. 'So my Secret Admirer is an Obelisk Blue student, but I need to get going. I'll figure this out later.'

As Judai put the letter into his pocket with the other letter Judai started to walk towards the Harbor Lighthouse.

Soon Judai arrived there and looked around wondering where his opponent is.

"Where is he?" Judai said as he looked all around the area hoping he wasn't early or late

"Yuki Judai… you have arrived. I was beginning to doubt whether or not you were going to show." The Stranger said as he/she looked at Judai wearing a long dark Trench coat and a dark Trench hat. "So are you ready to duel?"

As Judai nodded his head, he slipped his deck into it's holster making his duel disk fold out, his life points set to 4000 as well as the Strangers duel disk and life points being set and ready.

"DUEL!" Both Judai and The Stranger yelled as they each drew their five cards from their duel disks.

"Do you think you can handle my deck, Judai?" The Stranger said as he/she looked at his/her hand. "My deck is filled with cards you've never seen."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Well there's the first chapter of my new Story. I hope you like it, please hit that little button right there at the bottom of the page. It'd really help and it'd make me happy to know people liked my story.

Sho: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Judai faces against the mysterious Stranger, whose deck is completely destructive and devastating. Can Judai survive against the deck?

Judai: No worries here, but I gotta be careful who this person is. He/she seems to know my deck pretty well and is able to counter my every move.

Sho and Judai: Next Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The dangerous Love Deck!

(1): Aniki is a term for big brother, but strangely enough it's not a term used for relatives

(2): DA-PDA stands for Duelist Academy-Personal Digital Assistant, but I'm sure you know what it meant


	2. Duel of love

Tk: Well folks I'm back and now writing this chapter. YAY! Ok back on track… to answer some of the reviewers question about why I used 'he/she' instead of 'they' is because it's one person! I wasn't trying to reveal that person's gender to you, but some of you seemed to know who it is. Well I guess it's time to do the disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! GX! But if I did then I'd be happy, but one can dream can't he?

Continuing from Chapter 1

"I can handle anything you throw at me, Stranger" Judai said as he drew his sixth card from his deck.

Looking at his hand, Judai saw that he had his Elemental Hero Featherman, Frienddog, Clay wrap, Polymerization, Monster Reincarnation and his newly drawn Mirror Force.

"All right I'll begin by summon Elemental Hero Featherman in defense mode (DEF: 1000) and set 1 card face down. I end my turn" Judai said as his green winged hero emerged crossing his arms over his chest and wings folding in on him while on one knee.

"Good….now let's see… what to hit you with first hmm?" He/she said as the person drew the card from his/her deck.

"I'll summon Cupid- The Messenger of the Goddess in attack mode (ATK: 1500)." Said the stranger as he/she summoned a Little Cherub with a halo above his head and a wreath around its waist. "When Cupid is summoned to the field I can add one card to my hand with either 'Cupid' or 'Love' in its name."

As he/she looked through its' deck, he/she grinned happily as it took a card from its deck and placed it in his/her hand.

"Next I play the magic card Cupid's Love at First Sight!" He/she said as Judai gasped in surprise, but then his face went to a look of confusion

"What's that do?" Judai asked quizzically

"This Magic card allows me to take control of one monster on your side of the field for the remainder of the turn with lower attack points then my own creature" He/she said as Feather jumped up and landed back in the same position, but on the strangers side this time. "Now attack Cupid with Love's Arrow!"

As Cupid drew his bow and pulled the string back with the arrow, Judai grimaced lightly at the fact that he was now wide open for a direct attack. As Cupid released its arrow, it went straight towards Judai hitting him directly in the chest making him scoot back a few inches while his life points dropped down to 2500.

"I end my turn after setting one card face down. And with that you get your Featherman back." The Stranger said as Featherman reappeared on Judai's side of the field after the strangers face down card appeared.

"Ok my turn. Draw!" Judai said as he drew another card from his deck and looked at his Elemental Hero Burstlady. "All right I'll play Polymerization fusing together my Elemental Hero Featherman with my Elemental Hero Burstlady to create my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode! (ATK: 2100)"

As Featherman and Burstlady jumped into a swirling vortex in the sky, a New Elemental Hero arrived with a dragon head for his right arm and a wing on his back. It was Flame Wingman.

"After that I summon Friend dog in attack mode (ATK: 800)" Judai said as a mechanical looking dog appeared next to Flame Wingman. "Attack Cupid- The Messenger, Flame Wingman with Flame Shooter!"

Flame Wingman roared as he jumped into the air above Cupid raising his dragon head arm, aiming at cupid he released a large burst of flame heading for the cherub destroying it.

The Stranger growled softly in anger as his/her's life points lowered down 3400

"Very good Judai..." The stranger said as he/she brushed the dirt off of his/her coat

"That's not all, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Judai said grinning happily, the excitement and rush of the duel caught up with him as the strangers' life points lowered down to 1900. "Now I attack with Frienddog making you lose an extra 800 attack points"

The Stranger grins softly as he/she stares at Judai.

"Before you do that…when you destroyed my Cupid…you sent a message to his boss summoning her to the field. For destroying my cupid in battle, you are forcing me to summon this…Aphrodite- The Goddess of Love" said the stranger placing the card onto his/her duel disk summoning a beautiful woman with a strong look in her eyes with red hair and eyes.

"I end my turn." Judai said softly

"Good…because now it's my turn…I summon a second Cupid- the Messenger of the goddess in attack mode (ATK: 1500) and I set one card face down as well after taking this magic card "Cupid's Arrow." The stranger said as he/she took the card from his/her deck. "Next I play the magic card "Cupid's Arrow", this magic card allows me during my battle phase to attack you equal to the number of monsters on my side of the field." The Stranger said grinning softly. "Now I activate the special effect of my Aphrodite! I am allowed to take control of one monster on your side of the field as long as I have Cupid on the field. So I now take control of your Flame Wingman!"

Aphrodite suddenly started to blush and look cute while Cupid aimed an arrow and shot it at Flame Wingman making him blush and slowly walk over to the stranger's side of the field.

"Good….now Flame Wingman Attack Frienddog now!" The stranger said as Flame Wingman jumped forward raising his dragon headed arm and shooting a burst stream of flame towards the mechanical dog.

"I activate my face down card! Mirror Force! This trap card negates your attack and destroys all monsters in attack mode!" Judai said as the burst of flame hit the mirror shield and flew back towards the strangers' monsters destroying them all.

"Grr….I end my turn." The stranger said as he/she crossed his/her arms.

"All right then, I draw on card." Judai said as he looked at his Elemental Hero Bubbleman. "All right I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode (ATK/ 800). Thanks to his effect of it being the only card on my field, I am allowed to draw 2 cards."

As Judai drew his two cards, he saw that he drew his Elemental Hero Edgeman and Hero Signal.

"All right I set one card face down." Judai said as he set his card face down. "All right I attack you directly with Bubbleman!"

The Stranger looked he/she wasn't fazed at all as his/her life points dropped down to 1100.

"Fine… now it's my turn. I draw one card." The stranger said as he/she looked at his/her newly drawn card. "Excellent….I send The Crush-Male and Swordsman of Love from my hand to the graveyard to summon this: Eternal Love Fighter: Male (ATK/ 2700)!"

The Stranger placed the card on the duel disk, grinning happily as the male monster appeared on the in a pair of jeans and a black shirt with dazzling good looks.

"Now my monster attack Bubbleman with Eternal Fist Fight!" The stranger cried out as the monster dashed forward fists raised smashing Bubbleman backwards destroying him sending Judai's life points down 600.

"Now that you've destroyed my Bubbleman you activated my face down card: Hero Signal!" Judai said as the trap card revealed itself sending off a beam of light showing an H in the sky. "When you destroy a monster on my side of the field, I can activate this card to summon a level 4 Elemental Hero from my deck to the field! So I choose to summon Elemental Hero Wildman!"

Placing the card on the duel disk, Judai summoned a wild looking jungle man in a loin cloth and a large sword on his back (ATK/ 1500)

"Fine… I end my turn." The stranger said calmly as he/she watched Judai with careful eyes.

"All right, my turn…Draw" Judai said as he drew his card and saw that he had drawn Pot of Greed. "Ok I play this magic card "Pot of Greed" which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!"

As Judai drew his cards, he hoped that he drew something good. Looking down at his two new cards Judai grinned happily.

"All right I play this magic card "Polymerization". So I fuse together my Elemental Hero Wildman with my Elemental Hero Edgeman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman (ATK/2600). Next I play this magic card "Monster Reincarnation" which allows me to return one monster from my graveyard back to my hand if I discard one card from my hand, and I choose this monster "Elemental Hero Featherman" Judai said as he took his card from the graveyard slot and sliding in another card.

"Next I finally play this field card "Skyscraper". Judai said as tall buildings started to surround both him and the stranger. "Now I summon my Elemental Hero Featherman in attack mode (ATK/1000), I attack your Eternal Love Fighter- Male with my Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman!"

"But your attack points are lower then mine Judai." The Stranger said as his/her Love Fighter jumped up ready to kick Wild Jaggyman.

"I know, but with my field card Skyscraper, when ever I attack with an elemental hero with lower attack points my Skyscraper gives my Elemental Hero an extra thousand attack points (ATK/ 3600)." Judai said as his Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman drew his sword and slashed at Eternal Love Fighter- Male destroying it lowering the strangers' life points down to 1000. "Now Feather man attack him or her directly!"

The stranger groaned in pain as the feather connected dropping his/her life points down to 0, ending the duel.

"Gotcha! What a fun duel Stranger." Judai said as he did his usual 'Gotcha' pose at his opponent before running out to the stranger. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" The stranger said as he/she stoop and dusted himself/herself off. "Congratulations Judai, you won the duel."

"Yeah I did, now you have to tell me who it is that like me." Judai said eagerly as he looked at the stranger hopefully

"Well Judai…it's me. I'm the person who likes you." The stranger said quietly while looking down at his/her feet.

"But who are you?" Judai asks softly as he took another step towards the stranger

"It's me Judai….Asuka…" The stranger said as he/she removed the coat and hat revealing it truly was Asuka Tenjoin.

"Asuka…it's you that likes me" Judai asked with a bit of a pink blush on his face

"Yes Judai…I have… for the longest time now." Asuka said as she took a step closer to Judai. "I was too afraid to come straight out in the open and tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back because that you were too absorbed into your duels."

"Asuka… I have something to tell you as well… I've liked for the longest time now…" Judai said as he took another step closer to Asuka. "When I heard that you and Kaiser where spending all your time together…I was jealous…thinking that you and him where together."

"Silly Judai…Kaiser was helping me write my notes to you." Asuka said with a slight giggle as she, too, took another step forward to Judai.

That was the final step; there faces were mere inches apart. Blushing lightly Judai slowly leaned forward closing his eyes as he brushed his lips against Asuka's making her go red with embarrassment, but it slowly faded away as Judai placed his lips against hers kissing her with all his passion.

The kiss was soon broken with both Judai and Asuka had red faces, but with a loving smile for each other.

"Asuka, I love you" Judai said as he grasped her hand

"I love you too, Judai." Asuka said quietly as she held his hand as well, but turned behind her when she heard clapping and cheering coming from behind her.

Behind them on the cliff not to far from them were all their friends, namely Ryo, Shou, Hayato, Manjoyme, Misawa, and Fubuki smiling and clapping happily at the new couple.

"'Bout time you two got together!" Fubuki yelled from the cliff making both Judai and Asuka blush.

As both Judai and Asuka walked up to their friends, they smiled happily at each other finally getting what they both want: each other's love.

Soon the happy couple caught up with their friends, but as soon as they got there, Judai was pulled into a headlock by Fubuki grinning happily

"Now Judai…you better treat my little sister right or…you don't wanna know." Fubuki said grinning as he held Judai in his headlock. "Because if you don't…your gonna wish that you had"

"Fubuki! Don't scare my boyfriend!" Asuka said as she sweatdropped at the sight of her brother going into his over-protectiveness mode.

"Don't worry Asuka…you'll get over it. But seriously congratulations." Ryo said as he patted her shoulder. "You too Judai"

"Thanks Kaiser!" Judai said still trying to get himself free from Fubuki's death grip headlock while turning blue in face.

As everybody laughed at Judai, Asuka smiled happily as the sun slowly rose beginning the new day.

End Chapter 2 and Story

Tk: Well there you go people My new chapter… I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the last one, but I can't write duels that well and…I'm on time schedule here. I have less then about a half hour everyday to write this cause I'm at school, but hopefully you'll like it all the same.

Oh yeah…how about hitting that purple button right down there and reviewing this? Please? It'd mean a whole lot to me if you did.


End file.
